ET
by PrettyGirl8
Summary: Ariana goes out to the club just to hang with her friends and have fun.  What happens when she meets Mark and an interesting song comes on.


**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE superstar Mark AKA The Undertaker. I also do not own the song E.T. that is by Katy Perry**

**E.T.**

Ariana looked across the room of the club staring at the man with reddish hair in a low pony tail. She couldn't keep her eyes off his muscles and tattoos on his arms. She finally snapped out of it when her friend waved her hand in front of her face.

"He looks good don't he Ariana?" Her friend Serena says.

"Yeah he does. No wonder he has about six girls surrounding him." Ariana says watching him as he turns away from the girls around him and talks to the guy next to him.

Ariana takes the last sip of her drink before setting it back down on the table. Serena's boyfriend walks over to the table and takes her hand.

"Ariana come out on the dance floor with us." Serena says standing up.

Ariana shakes her head. "I'm going to go get another drink."

She watches as her two friends head toward the dance floor before walking over to the bar for a drink. She takes a seat on the stool and waits for the bartender to come back her way to make her drink.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asks.

"Sex on the Beach?" She answers.

"Make that two." Ariana quickly turns around to the deep voice behind her. She comes face to face with the same guy she's been looking at all night.

"Hey little lady, I'm Mark."

"I'm Ariana."

Mark sits down next to Ariana as the bartender hands them their drinks. They continue to make small talk as Mark rests his hand on her thigh rubbing it as they continue to talk. After another drink they both head out to the dance floor as a new song comes on.

**You're so hypnotizing****  
><strong>**Could you be the devil****  
><strong>**Could you be an angel**

**Your touch magnetizing****  
><strong>**Feels like I am floating****  
><strong>**Leaves my body glowing**

Ariana thought that this song was perfect for them to be dancing to. She looked into his green eyes and couldn't look anywhere else. She started to feel his hands roam around her body pulling her closer to him. She took this chance to feel his muscles and take a closer look at his tattoos.

**They say be afraid****  
><strong>**You're not like the others****  
><strong>**Futuristic lover****  
><strong>**Different DNA****  
><strong>**They don't understand you**

Ariana prided her dance skills but dancing with him she could see he was excellent. The way he moved his body made her want to show him what she could do. She turned away from him and grinded her body on him.

**You're from a whole other world****  
><strong>**A different dimension****  
><strong>**You open my eyes****  
><strong>**And I'm ready to go****  
><strong>**Lead me into the light**

Ariana started to feel Mark as he let his hands go up her shirt. Her eyes went wide as he cupped her breasts into his hands and massaged them. She melted into the feeling of his hands on her. She leaned back onto him and he moved his hands back down from her shirt and onto her thighs.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me****  
><strong>**Infect me with your love and****  
><strong>**Fill me with your poison******

**Take me, ta-ta-take me****  
><strong>**Wanna be a victim****  
><strong>**Ready for abduction**

Mark turns her around and kisses her. Shocked by what he did Ariana stayed still for a second before relaxing into the kiss. She soon felt his hands on her bottom and she gasps allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth. Soon their tongues were fighting for dominance in one another's mouth. He soon moved his lips down onto her neck and started sucking and licking. Ariana moves her head to the side to give him some more skin.

Mark lightly nibbles on her neck and soon hears a soft moan from her. He puts his hands on her skirt and moves it upward onto her flat stomach. Mark then moves one of his under the skirt and into her G-string while the other hand touches her breasts again. He starts to rub her womanhood making it wetter by the second.

**Boy, you're an alien****  
><strong>**Your touch so foreign****  
><strong>**It's supernatural****  
><strong>**Extraterrestrial**

Ariana places her hands on his jeans and starts to unbutton and unzip them. She slides them down a little bit and reaches into his boxers. She gasps as soon as she felt his cock and how big it is.

"Do you like?" Mark asks while he slid his hands from her pussy lips.

Ariana nods her head as he takes out his cock.

"Turn around and bend over." He tells her.

Doing as he says she suddenly feels him enter her pussy from the back. Ariana moaned as soon as she felt it enter her. She tried not to be loud but it was hard. She never felt something so big before in her. She started to move back into him.

**You're so supersonic ****  
><strong>**Wanna feel your powers****  
><strong>**Stun me with your lasers****  
><strong>**Your kiss is cosmic****  
><strong>**Every move is magic**

"Go faster Mark!" Ariana says to him.

Mark pulls out of her and turns her around so that they are facing each other. He picks her up and slides her onto him. Ariana automatically wraps her legs around him.

"Oh shit Mark. Keep going. Make me cum all on your cock." Ariana says to him.

**You're from a whole other world****  
><strong>**A different dimension****  
><strong>**You open my eyes****  
><strong>**And I'm ready to go****  
><strong>**Lead me into the light**

Mark slams into her body one last time hitting her spot and making her cum all on his cock. As he reached his climax he also came inside of her. Then while they were coming down off their high he slowly pulls out of her.

"I need to go to the restroom and clean up." Ariana says.

Mark grabs her hand and leads her to the restrooms. Ariana walks into the ladies room and hears the door shut and lock behind her. She suddenly feels two hands on her waist. She quickly turns around and sees that Mark had followed her into the restroom.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me****  
><strong>**Infect me with your love and****  
><strong>**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me****  
><strong>**Wanna be a victim****  
><strong>**Ready for abduction**

He lifts her up onto the counter by the sink and tells her to lean back against the wall. Doing as she was asked she felt Mark slide her panties off and open her legs wider. All of the sudden she felt Mark's tongue lick her pussy lips. He grabbed her and pulled her closer to his mouth licking and sucking her wetness.

**Boy, you're an alien****  
><strong>**Your touch so foreign****  
><strong>**It's supernatural****  
><strong>**Extraterrestrial**

Ariana could feel herself getting closer to her climax. She felt Mark lick her clit and that just sent her over the edge. As she climaxed she screamed Mark's name and he licked her clean.

**There is this transcendental  
>On another level<br>Boy, you're my lucky star**

**I wanna walk on your wave length  
>And be there when you vibrate<br>For you I'll risk it all  
>All<strong>

Mark slid her off the counter and Ariana almost fell to the ground hadn't Mark held her up.

"Need some help?" He said smiling.

"This is your fault." Ariana laughs.

Banging on the other side of the bathroom door could be heard.

"Go Away!" Mark screams.

Ariana giggles and mark gives her a kiss as they get ready to exit the restroom.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction  
>Boy, you're an alien<br>Your touch so foreign  
>It's supernatural<br>Extraterrestrial**

**Extraterrestrial  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>

Shortly after exiting the restroom Ariana sees Serena and her boyfriend close by. She looks to Mark and he smiles at her.

"Tonight was amazing. Will I see you again?" Ariana asks.

"Maybe." Mark says.

Serena runs over to Ariana as soon as she sees her. "Where were you? I was looking for you."

"Oh I was with this guy Mark." Ariana explains.

"Who's Mark?" Serena asks.

"He's right next to me." Ariana says looking beside her and seeing no one. "Well he was."

"Oh ok. Well you ready to go."

"Yeah lets go."

**Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>


End file.
